Professional lawn maintenance often includes the application of dry and liquid materials including seed, fertilizer, and pesticides, as well as mechanical processes including mowing and aerating. Various vehicles have been developed and are currently in use to accomplish one or more of these common lawn care tasks.
Aeration is the process of removing thousands of plugs of thatch and soil from the lawn to improve soil aeration. This is frequently accomplished by traversing the soil with rotating tines bearing ends configured to uproot and/or overturn portions of the soil. Depending on the lawn size and soil conditions however, this process can be rather time consuming and cumbersome. It is therefore desirable to maximize both maneuverability of aerating devices as well as the ability of the tines to uproot the soil. Practically speaking, the size, weight, and cost of most commercially available aerating devices are often too much. It is therefore desirable to provide an improved aerating device.